


But, Word is good

by Im__insignificant



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Erikiscocky, F/M, IMSORRY, M/M, Omega T’Challa, excusemygrammar, iwrotethisinsteadofsleeping, jealouserik, nakiaisthebestfriendever, t’challa uses w’kabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__insignificant/pseuds/Im__insignificant
Summary: Basically a short story about how Erik and T’Challa are fuck buddies, but T’Challa wants more so Nakia decides to help.





	1. Stage 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me what you waitin' for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899786) by [NOHARDFEELINGS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOHARDFEELINGS/pseuds/NOHARDFEELINGS). 



> (This is my first ever story so please don’t kill me if it dosent make sense:/ and if you guys want me to continue it just ya know give a heads up. Ohhh also sorry about the many grammar mistakes I’m tired but was feeling alittle creative. And i read this fic by NOHARDFEELINGS and felt inspired so yea thsnksss also feel free to give some tips and whatnot k bye sorry)

T’Challa sighed and put his half written essay down to massage his temples.  
He couldn’t concentrate at all. All he could think about was Erik’s calloused but soft hands jerking him off while he whispered sinful—no! I must snap out of it he thought. He shakes his head as he thinks to himself, going to a party with Nakia is never a good way to distract oneself.  
~~~~~~~~~

Flashback  
“Come on T’Challaaaa your essay will still be there when you get back”, Nakia pleaded as she entered his room Friday night. She opted to sitting upon him, effectively getting his attention. “As much as I’d like to go, Baba did not send me here to go to alcohol infused parties” , T’Challa answered back as he looked up into her eyes. She had that glint in them that meant she was up to no good. “Erik might be there” she singsonged. “You know very well that he’s not interested in me Nakia” T’Challa scoffed back as he lifted her up and dropped her on the bed near his desk. Nakia crossed her arms and pouted, for she knew about his and Erik’s weekly “study sessions” and was outraged to find out Erik was in no hurry to so much as scent mark the omega. She couldn’t stand it. Her friend was basically being used like a whore and he deserved so much more. “We can finally give him that push he’s been needing” she tried on last time to convince him. ~~~~~~~

And that’s how T’Challa found himself amongst a mass of wet half naked bodies all dancing to the beat of some song.  
T’Challa wore nothing but black swim trunks he knew would drive Erik wild because it hid very little to the imagination. Nakia decided to wear a bright orange one piece that hugged her form perfectly. He smirked to himself because he knew, the wafts of arousol from the partygoers were because of him and his nicely toned body. Nakia led him through the crowd to the table with drinks and together they downed about 7 shots of some cheap vodka they found. With a little bit of liquid courage coursing through his veins, he let Nakia lead him to the dance floor. He held on to her hips from behind as she danced in front of him. After a few songs T’Challa decided to go to the bathroom.  
Upon exiting, The sight that greeted him, made his mouth go dry. A shirtless Erik currently had some beta pinned against the edge of the pool while he was kissing her and grinding his hips against her. He must of been staring for awhile because he suddenly caught the alpha’s eyes. Erik gave T’Challa a lust filled gaze while the girl continued to kiss his neck. T’Challa was shocked, and bitterly thought to himself. It only makes sense, that during the week Nakia forbid him from going to the alpha, he had just been replaced. Just then T’Challa feels arms wrap around his waist and turned to see Nakia. “Now is your chance” she whispers seductively into his ear while snaking her arms up around his neck now. With one last look at Erik, who’s gaze was now filled with jealousy?. T’Challa gave it his all and crashed his lips upon Nakia’s. He let her set the pace and sighed contently getting lost in the kiss, imagining Erik’s arms around him instead of Nakia’s. He must of put on a really good show because one minute he was groping and kissing Nakia against the nearest table they found, the next he was being pulled away by strong arms.


	2. Stage 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sooo yea here’s my attempt at doing something alittle bit more saucy *nudge nudge wink wink* hope you guys enjoy:) k bye)

The omega looked up to see none other then Erik, anger radiating off of him with waves as he dragged T’Challa into the house. The omega caught one last glimpse of Nakia giving him a thumbs up while smiling and mouthing “stick to the plan” before he was being led away. Nakia had the bright idea to make T’Challa seduce the alpha and give him just a small taste before leaving him high and dry. By the looks of it the plan was already going down the drain, T’Challa was a sucker for Erik. “What has gotten into you?” The omega groused as he attempted to free himself from the alpha’s iron grip on his arm. T’Challa would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a little bit(see Erik is his kryptonite). He mentally scolds himself no! You’re here to prove a point. The alpha finally finds an empty room drags him into it locks the door and turns towards the slightly turned on/determined omega, “Does she fuck you better then I do?” The alpha growled. “Did you really drag me all the way here to ask such a petty question?” T’Challa scoffed back as he attempted to leave. Erik sidestepped to block his way and repeated his question “does she fuck you better then I do?”. T’Challa took in the scent of the sea and freshly ground coffee as the alpha advanced closer. He had somehow cornered T’Challa against a wall arms on each side, effectively trapping him. “Does she kiss you like I do?” The alpha whispered before pulling the omega in for a bruising kiss his tongue exploring T’Challa’s mouth urgently,while his hands pulled them flush against each other. He then nipped at T’Challa’s bottom lip and rolled his hips deliciously against the other male who moaned a needy noise. The alpha pulled away pupils blown wide and breathless. “Does she touch you like I do?” The alpha emphasized as he pulled T’Challa’s shorts down in one go and took the omega in his hand, who was leaking beads of precum already. He stroked with a firm grip and lazy pace which annoyed T’Challa. “Does she know that you like it when I whisper dirty things while I jerk you off?” The alpha taunted in his ear as he quickened his pace a bit, the omega’s head lulled forward into the crook of the alpha’s neck from the sensation. He was so close yet so far from his orgasm and made a frustrated mewl when Erik stopped touching him all together. The alpha backed away with an infuriating smirk on his face, “nah I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who can do those things to you pretty boy cause I’m your king”. “If you are not capable of finishing me off I can find others who are more then willing” the omega says a little breathless as he attempts to straighten himself up. Besides he thought to himself he’s only supposed to give a LITTLE taste, and that was more then enough. The alpha’s eyes flashed with hurt but was quickly replaced with jealousy. Ohh T’Challa knew he just hit a sore spot, it seems that the omega wasn’t the only one missing their little “study sessions”. Before the alpha could react any further, T’Challa managed to slip out of his grip and run for the door. Once outside the room, he ran and didn’t stop till he got back to his dorm not caring if he left Nakia all alone back at the party. That night he jerked off to thoughts of what would have happened if he stayed. Following through with this plan was harder then he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

“GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!”, Nakia’s chirpy voice bellowed as she barged into his room the morning after. She had on sunglasses and a green dress, in her hands two iced coffees one already half full. “Must you always be this loud?” T’Challa groaned out from under his pillow. “Why of course, we’ve accomplished stage 2 of the plan and you didn’t cave in” she said as she put down the drinks and pulled back the blinds letting in blinding rays of sunlight. “Plus, you really seemed to have an effect on him, because he was super moody for the rest of the night and ignored the betas trying to get his attention” Nakia said as she pulled his blanket right off him. Thank Bast he put some underwear on after last night. “You better be right” he grumbled back still not moving from the bed. “ Pfffft I’m never wrong” she said as she laid down next him. “Besides you’ll only have to wait until W’kabi’s party next weekend for stage 3” she said as if it wasn’t as far away as it seemed. It was going to be a long week.  
~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope you guys liked this chapter, thanksssss for leaving comments and kudos on the last one I really really appreciate them!!!!!! Any critics or tips are also much appreciated! Also Erik likes to call T’Challa kitten because of a sweater he wore once to class k bye )


	3. Stage 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sooo here is the last chapter my lovelies,thanks for reading and giving back positive feedback:) k bye)

T’Challa was buzzing with sexual tension throughout the week. Avoiding Erik on campus wasn’t that hard because of its vastness, but they shared one class together which was diplomacy class. And man, the alpha sure took advantage of it. He’d come into the room, pants hung low, his dreads tied back and glasses sitting perfectly on his face. He’d sit next to T’Challa as usual and spread his legs wide open, knee always touching the omega.  
And, somehow each class, the alpha never had a pencil, so he’d end up borrowing one of T’Challa’s. During class he’d like to put said pencil in his mouth and do obscene gestures with it, while he stared at T’Challa trying to get his attention. The omega never let him have the satisfaction of knowing, but he was always half hard after that class. And To make matters worse, Erik and his tongue were the main attraction in T’Challa’s wet dreams that week.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Friday night came rolling around and so did W’Kabi’s party invitations.  
“Stop pacing around! Everything will be fine” Nakia reassured him while she continued to put on her makeup. “How can you know for sure?” He questioned at her. “You saw him last time, when we kissed he was pissed off. “Dont worry, It’ll be even better this time around because he will be raging with fury” The she-alpha replied in a nonchalant tone. “AND HOW DOES THAT SEEM BETTER?” T’Challa hissed back, genuinely questioning his friend’s sanity. “Why must you be so naive? It means hot steamy angry sex you idiot”, she chirped back, as she finally got up to leave. T’Challa couldn’t hide the blush that came up to his cheeks. “Besides, you look just absolutely mouthwatering” she said as she eyed his attire appreciatively; a white button-down shirt that clung to his arms paired with some black skinny jeans and combat boots.  
~~~~~~~

As they arrived, the party was already in full swing. T’Challa scanned the crowd, but Erik was nowhere to be found. “Now remember, get some alcohol in your system but not enough to get you drunk, flirt with W’Kabi and get him to take you upstairs” Nakia reminded him one last time before she gave him a wink and drifted off into the party. Before he could turn around, a hand came upon T’Challa’s shoulder startlingly the omega. “What a wonderful surprise!” He heard W’Kabi’s voice say from behind. “I was afraid you weren’t going to show” the smiling beta said as he was finally face to face with the omega. “How could I not?” T’Challa replied plastering on a dashing smile as he let himself be led away, W’Kabi in tow. This was gonna be easier then he thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the first few beers spent with W’Kabi’s company on some couch, T’Challa still hadn’t spotted Erik, but after the next one he felt a pair of eyes staring him down. “So I said WHAT ARE THOSEEE!!” W’Kabi said laughing, fingers brushing against T’Challa’s bicep. “You are too funny” T’Challa fake laughed back, feigning fake interest as he looked around and finally locked eyes with Erik. The alpha had on a black long sleeved t-shirt and brown kaki pants. Stage 3 is a go T’Challa told himself as he turned towards the beta. “So do you have any other skills besides telling adventurous stories” T’Challa whispered alittle to closely into the beta’s ear, next to him as he eyed the alpha across the room. Erik looked like he was ready to bash W’Kabi’s face in, and to add more fire to the fuel, T’Challa put his hand on the beta’s knee, a blatant invitation. The beta gulped as he looked down at T’Challa’s hand that was gradually getting closer and closer to his groin. “I I I- I think I can think of something” he finally stuttered out as T’Challa rubbed slow circles upon his groin. But, before he could grab the omega’s hand and pull him upstairs, Erik sat down on the couch right next to them, arm slinking around T’Challa’s neck. His body pressed so close to T’Challa, the omega could feel the heat radiating from his body.  
“So y’all gonna get a room or something, or y’all just gonna keep eye fucking each other?” The alpha practically sneered at them from his place. W’Kabi jerked back as if he had been slapped, the dean’s son could not be found fucking a stranger on a couch in a room full of people. “Erik, pleased to see you accepted my invitation, have you had a drink?” The beta politely answered back as he tried to compose himself. T’Challa couldn’t help but roll his eyes, because of course Erik was in the good graces of W’Kabi too. “Actually no I haven’t had one yet ” Erik replied with a smirk as he eyed T’Challa. “Do a brother a favour and get me a drink would ya?” He pleaded the beta. “By all means, it’ll be my pleasure” the beta replied with a smile “I’ll be right back T’Challa” he said as he gave the omega a kiss on his cheek before getting up. Erik’s blood was boiling with rage. “I’ll be waiting right here” the omega reassured back. 

“Ha, fuck no you won’t” Erik said as soon as the beta was out of earshot, with a cruel laugh as he sipped on a drink he originally said he hadn’t. “What do you think you’re doing?” T’Challa hissed, as he turned to look at the alpha. “You sure as hell not gonna be fucking with him tonight” The alpha answered still not looking at the omega. “You don’t get to decide what I won’t and will do” the omega retorted back, poking the alpha’s solid chest with each word. Just as he got up to leave, W’Kabi returned drink in hand. “I thought you said you’d be waiting here once I get back” the beta teased at him. “Oh why I was just headed to the washrooms”, T’Challa smoothly lied. “Ahh I see, they’re upstairs second door to the right” the beta replied as he sat back down on the couch. T’Challa could feel Erik’s eyes burning holes in his back as he walked towards the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa heard a knock indicating someone had to use the bathroom, just as he finished splashed some water on his face and drying it with a towel. He flicked the lights off and opened the door to leave, but no one was there when he opened it. With a shrug he left to go back to the party. Just as he was nearing the stairs a hand came and muffled the cry of surprise from his mouth from behind and another arm around his wait, dragging him into one of the rooms. He was shoved into the room and just as he turned around he was face to face with no other then Erik. The alpha had his arms crossed against his chest, smirk plastered on his face. This is it T’Challa thought to himself as Erik locked the room, this is where I die, Rest In Peace here lies T’Challa, son of T’Chaka death by-orgasm. “What are you doing here?” The omega questioned a second time this night as if the answer wasn’t obvious enough already. “So that’s how you’ve been ignoring me”, the alpha replied instead as he slowly walked towards T’Challa like a predator. “I do not understand” T’Challa said as he tilted his head genuinely confused. “Don’t act stupid” the alpha said with a sneer of his lip. “You’ve been fucking with that she-alpha and that beta bitch all week” The alpha said with disgust but his eyes showed hurt and jealousy. “Now I don’t know if I still wanna....claim you” he continued on, T’Challa’s pulse quickened at the mention of the alpha claiming him. “I was not” T’Challa’s hoarse voice finally whispered out, the alpha was chest to chest with him now. “See the thing is, i don’t believe you pretty boy, because you seemed real comfortable drooling over W’Kabi’s dick outside” Erik motioned with his head as he looked down to T’Challa. “I don’t have any proof sayin- the rest of the alpha’s words morphing into a stuttered moan as T’Challa swiftly got down on his knees and took ALL of the alpha into his mouth, eyes watering a bit. “Fuckk” he hissed out teeth gritted. His hands went down to hold the omega’s neck as T’Challa looked up at him through his lashes. “Huh didn’t peg you as a man of action” Erik managed to say as he started to thrust in and out of the omega’s warm and inviting mouth. T’Challa was dripping with slick and his member was aching to be touched. He reached down to touch himself, but Erik suddenly pulled his cock out leaving an obscene trail of drool and precum and reached down to slap the omega’s hand. “Nah you get to touch yourself unless I say so” The alpha said suddenly remembering he was supposed to be punishing T’Challa.

“Bed now!” He ordered the omega who scrambled up and all but ran to the bed. With the omega on the bed, he slowly removed each piece of his clothing as he walked towards it, letting the omega rake in his fine body with lustful eyes. The bed dipping under his weight as he settled himself in between T’Challa’s thighs. He roughly pulled down the omega’s pants and without a started assaulting the omega’s slick filled hole with his tongue. The smell of honeysuckle was the strongest here in between the omega’s thighs. T’Challa shaked with pleasure as the alpha lapped as his hole. Erik growled and held him still nails digging into the omega’s thighs when the omega started thrusting his hips. “Don’t get it twisted kitten, we’re doing this for my pleasure not for you” The alpha warned as he looked into the omega’s eyes “got it?”. When T’Challa still didn’t answer, he flipped the omega unto his stomach and fucked into T’Challa’s right heat, making the omega take all of him without prep. “Yyyyess alpha” T’Challa choked out with a surprised gasp eyes rolling back inside his head. “So tight baby” Erik groaned out as he slowly started to move not even letting T’Challa adjust to his size.

After a few minutes, the pain slowly started turning into pleasure and soon enough the omega’s hands were fisting into the sheets, moaning out Erik’s name even though his face was pressed into the mattress and the alpha groaning out in pleasure too. “I know for a fact...that W’Kabi wouldn’t be an asshole like you and fuck me face to face” T’Challa lied in between thrusts. The alpha stilled above him, “What did you say?”. “I’m sure you heard me loud and clear even though the music is loud” the omega snarked back as he craned his neck to look at the alpha. “You really want me to give it to you don’t you?” Erik said with malice in his eyes. He manhandled T’Challa back on his back, gave the omega’s ass a quick slap,lifted one leg on to his shoulder and snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself deeper into the omega. They both let out a surprised gasp by how much deeper Erik went in. The alpha buried his face into T’Challa’s neck scenting the omega. His hand then came up to jerk the omega off as he fucked into him. “No one should see you like this” The alpha gritted out “looking all pretty while you take my cock hard and fast” The alpha emphasized as he sped up pace. “Who’s ass is this” he questioned getting closer to his release. I said “who’s” thrust “ass” thrust “is” thrust “this” thrust he questioned urgency for release in his eyes. “YOURS” the omega shouted, back arching as his orgasm came crashing down with waves. His walls contracted violently around the alpha’s cock who still hadn’t come. The omega tried to get away because of over sensitivity but Erik kept him still and made him take it. T’Challa then grabbed the alpha’s face into his hands and begged “Mark me”. The alpha looked into his eyes hesitantly “not sure if you wanna spend the rest of your life with me kitten” Erik bit out with a cruel laugh, his hips now thrusting in more urgently searching for his release. Instead of answering, the omega leaned forward and bit down hard into the alpha’s neck, causing the alpha’s hips to stutter as he came with a groan. Seed released deep into T’Challa and knot already forming. The alpha then with one last roll of his hips, bit down into the omega’s neck which made T’Challa come a second time. This time he saw stars, the pain from the bite only heightening his pleasure as mewled. The alpha finally collapsed against him and together they drifted off to sleep both exhausted.  
~~~~~~~~~~

T’Challa woke up a few hours later, to a squishing sound, The alpha was no longer on top of him instead next to him. “Please do not tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing” the omega said with closed eyes and felt something or more someone messing his still sore hole. “Whaat I’m just here chillin” The alpha faked with innocence as he pulled his fingers up and licked them, confirming T’Challa’s suspicion. “You’re horrible” the omega said finally opening his eyes sunlight was slowly creeping into the room. He then cupped the omega’s head towards him and looked into his warm brown eyes and got straight down to business. “If this thing is gonna work between us I gotta warm you man, and I mean this shit when I say it. Friend or not if that she alpha—“her name is Nakia” T’Challa butted in much to the alpha’s annoyance. “Well whatever the fuck her name is, friend or not, if she touches you like that again imma fuckin kill her” The alpha said as he continued to look into the omega’s eyes.

“UGHH AS IF!” Nakia shouted out with a little disgusted face, nose pinched closed because of the strong smell of sex in the room as she barged in. “We’re only friends no need worry”, she chided. T’Challa scrambled up to get a sheet on them,cursing Nakia’s timing while noticing Erik didn’t even move a muscle to cover himself. No doubt to show off the omega thought to himself as he shaked his head.  
“What are you doing here Nakia?” T’Challa finally said after he was somewhat modest. “You have a meeting with king T’Chaka in an hour” she said bored while looking at her nails. “I’d suggest you both take a shower and no funny business” T’Challa felt heat coming to his cheeks while Erik smirked arm propping his head up “and eat FOOD” she added for good mesure and walked out the room.

“So that’s cool” Erik said from his spot on the bed “you’re friends with a king”. T’Challa gulped and got up to look down at the alpha, “actually he’s my father” T’Challa said bracing for the other man’s reaction. “Well damnn I should be proud, I made a prince my bitch”, the alpha said with a smirk no real offense intended. T’Challa laughs and punches his arm, “you’re despicable” he says “come let us shower cause now I surely must introduce you to Baba” as he offered his hand to the alpha. Instead of pulling himself up,with T’Challa’s hand he pulled the omega back down on top of him. “We should be showering” the omega whispered as he looked down into the alpha’s eyes. With a growl, the alpha flipped them so he was on top and started to nip at T’Challa’s neck. “Just 5 minutes” he promises and the omega dissolves into a fit of giggles because it sooo won’t be just “5 minutes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give any tips on how I should have ended it if you didn’t like the ending. Who knows I might add another chapter if you guys really want one and once again Love y’all for reading my fic until next time!


End file.
